Something Like Winter Hunhan GS
by Hyomilulu
Summary: Luhan kembali dan masih berusaha melupakan masa lalunya. Masih berusaha bukan berarti lupa. Tapi bagaimana jika masa lalu itu sendiri yang tak ingin Luhan melupakannya. Sumarry gagal, absrud, Gaje, Threeshoot, GS, Hunhan, EXO.


**Tittle : Something Like Winter [ Hunhan GS ]**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Lu Han, and Other**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort**

**Rated : T (taulah gue suka rated M tapi gak bisa buat)**

**Notes :**

**It's Hunhan GS if you don't like! **

**Don't read please!**

**It's officialy Hyomi's ! **

**.**

**The cast here belongs to The God and their parents!**

**Let's read and enjoy your time... **

**- Hyomi -**

.

.

Ini ff pertama Hyo yang bahkan Hyo sendiri gak terlalu PD buat di post! Tapi tetep di pede2in karena Hyo kepingin... hehe mian bahasa gue rada aneh, soalnnya ini ff pertama yang gue tulis... walau postnya gak pertama sih... hehe

boleh komplain, boleh di kritik, dan juga di apain ajah, yang penting jangan di ganda'in kaya kunci... and jangan lupa review, ok!. Dan ff ini hanya fiksi,***ya iyalah, namanya aja Fan Fiction...?**

Hyo berharap readers suka! Amien.. *yah Luhan masih sempet manggil si Amien,, udah mulai ajah napa woy!

* * *

**.**

**It's Hunhan! GS!**

.

.

'**Something Like Winter'**

**.**

**.**

_Butiran salju kala itu..._

_Kapas putih pertama turun..._

_Tepat mata ini mulai berhenti..._

_Berhenti melihat matahari..._

_Matahari di musim dinginku..._

_Apa kabarmu..._

_My Sunshine?..._

**-L.H-**

* * *

'**Something Like Winter'**

"_Ge! Kau harus berjaji mengantarkan ini padanya!" serak. Yeoja itu berguman di sambungan telepon._

"_Janji, apapun yang terjadi! Ok, sepertinya aku mengantuk... Xiexie ni, Bye bye!"_

_Jemari mungil itu meraba setiap guratan tinta yang baru saja ia ciptakan. Senyum berat yang menciptakan ribuan rasa perih dihatinya kembali menghiasi wajah itu._

_**Tes...**_

_**Tes...**_

_Cairan anyir berwarna merah menetes. Jatuh dan terserap dalam serat kayu kertas bertinta di tangan seorang yeoja manis dengan wajah pucat pasi. Yeoja itu meraih dadanya. Seolah nyeri tertusuk benda tajam yang langsung membakar habis organ-organ dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh kecil itu kembali melemas._

"_Uhuk... ukhh... Uhukkk... ma...ukkss..mama..."_

_Tangan kecilnya berusaha meraih benda kecil di nakas sebelah ranjang. Jemari lentik terbalur cairan pekat berwarna merah itu berhasil menekan tombol dibenda tersebut._

"_Ukhukk... akhh... aku.. mohon...ukhuk..."_

_Tangan kanannya terulur mengusap kulit wajahnya. Mengusap darah yang bertebaran dengan punggung tangannya. Jika saja kau percaya dunia fantasi, mungkin dia akan tampak seperti vampire baru yang baru selesai menyantap manusia pertamanya._

"_Uhuk... Mama..."_

_**BRUK**_

_Tubuh ringkih yeoja itu limbung dan jatuh terhempas di pembaringannya. Meninggalkan bercak-bercak darah hangat mengotori baju, slimut, bahkan kulitnya sendiri._

_**BRAK**_

"_ANDWAE...! SAYANG BANGUN! LU DENGARKAN MAMA...LU!"_

"_YEOBO! CEPAT BAWA DIA!"_

'**Something Like Winter'**

**Luhan POV**

"Luhan!, Jaketmu..." Teriak Minseok dari pintu kelas.

Aku berhenti berlari tepat sebelum mencapai tangga kemudian berbalik ke arah Minseok.

"Oh.. Gomawo..." ucapku ketika mengambil jaket yang disodorkan Minseok padaku. Ketika berbalik ingin segera turun, ia menggapai tanganku dan membuatku menatapnya lagi.

"Titipkan salamku untuk Jongdae ya!"

aku menghela keras, aku sudah tau ini akan terjadi. Kalau ibarat kata Minseok itu fans nomer 1 seorang Kim Jongdae. Walau kadang ia suka berubah haluan ketika Chen melakukan hal yang annoying, kepada sang rapper tinggi bermarga Wu, yap Kris.

"Aaaaa.. pliss.." mohonnya dengan sedikit aegyo.

Aku pun mengangguk menyadari waktuku akan berkurang karena aku tahu, jika aku belum berkata 'Iya' Minseok takkan melepas pegangannya dariku.

"Araseo..araseo..." jawabku pasrah.

'**Something Like Winter'**

Menembus angin sore di awal musim dingin, ternyata menyiksa juga. Bahkan sebelum salju turun hawa di sekitarku sudah membuat jari tangan beku. Pohon di pinggir jalan yang sudah semu orange mulai jatuh helai per helai. Kulihat lagi jam berwarna biru yang melingkar di tangan kiriku, kemudian berlari sambil mengeratkat jaket tebalku.

Lima menit lagi latihan pasti akan di mulai, sebentar lagi pastilah aku terkena amukan Jung-saem.

Aku semakin kencang mengayunkan kaki-kakiku saat gedung tinggi yang sangat kukenal mulai tertangkap mataku. Akhirnya sampai juga setelah naik sepeda dari sekolah ke gedung latihan SM.

Sesegera mungkin aku berlari ke lantai dua dimana ruang latihan diadakan setiap hari. Tanpa pikir panjang kubuka pintu ke tiga dan berhenti di depan Boa-saem yang kaget melihatku, ia adalah salah satu guru kami.

Dan aku adalah salah satu traine dibawah binaannya jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Mianheyo, Unnie, maaf aku terlambat ada tambahan pelajaran," kataku menunduk sambil mengatur nafas yang terengah.

Aku bersyukur karena tak ada Yunho-saem, tutor yang sedari tadi kutakutkan akan memberiku hukuman.

"kalau begitu, segera bergabung dengan temanmu."Jawab guru di depanku ini.

"Ne..."

"Tapi Luhan-ah, kenapa kau tak kembali ke kelasmu?" tanyanya sedikit bingung ketika aku melepaskan tas putihku. Kukerutkan dahi bingung, apa maksudnya?

"Ne?" kataku balik bertanya. Jangan-jangan aku...***apaan?**

Untuk memastikan, akupun melihat salah satu sisi kaca di balik Boa-saem, hanya delapan orang di ruangan, tapi tak satupun terlihat seperti temanku. Yah... walau ada Jongin dan Chen, tapi mereka adalah teman sekelasku. Dan ini bukan di sekolah kan?

Dengan bingung dan berharap, aku berbalik dan kaget akan beberapa mata namja menatapku dengan heran, semuanya berwajah tampan walaupun terlihat basah berkeringat.

Aku memang mengenal mereka walau tak semua, tapi mereka bukanlah yang kuharapkan ada disini. Yang kuharapkan adalah beberapa murid, trainer sepertiku yang sedang berusaha menyerap tutorial seorang guru. Bujan keenam namja yang memandang tubuhku aneh.

Ya, mereka member EXO, sunbae dengan 6 member namja dengan bakat luar biasa yang di tahun pertamanya langsung menyabet hampir seluruh penghargaan musik.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

ANDWAE... ANDWAE...

pabo ya, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini? Omelku tak jelas dalam hati. ***EXO?** **Ohmaigot pengen..bgt^...^(muka melas)?**

Semuah memangdangku dengan aneh tapi tidak untuk ke dua namja yang duduk di pojokan bersama sang leader keponakan Choi Siwon, yang malah menahan tawa. Dengan mengabaikan mereka yang notabenya sebagai sunbaenim-ku, kulempar deathglare untuk Jongin yang biasa di panggil Jongin dan untuk Chen atau jika boleh kukatakan sedang menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan sahabatku, Minseok, sehingga mereka langsung mengalihkan pandang dariku.

"Mianhaeyo, aku.. aku salah masuk ruangan!" ujarku kaget lalu secepat mungkin berlari keluar ruangan.

Aku berhenti dan bersandar di pintu menyesali perbuatan bodohku. Mencoba bermeditasi ditengah degupan jantungku yang sudah seirama dengan music rock, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Ya! Luhan-ah, michyeoseo? Hha..aigo.. Neo pabo ya!" keluhku sambil mengacak rambut, hingga seorang ahjuma yang lewat menggeleng-geleng. Mungkin bingung karena tingkahku barusan yang mengomel sendiri.

**CEKLEK...**

Pintu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, otomatis aku berjalan menjauh dan merapikan rambut panjangku saat itu juga. Boa-saem keluar dengan semua namja dari EXO, aku meninggalkan tempat itu dan berusaha berjalan sesantai mungkin agar tak menambah tingkah bodohku.

Tapi sepertinya seseorang mungkin beberapa, tak akan membiarkanku hanya pergi begitu saja tanpa oleh-oleh darinya.

"Benar, itu lah kau, Gila. Tunggu mungkin sangat gila" Suara Chen terdengar di belakangku.

SIALAN!

"Ish, anak itu suaranya sungguh cempreng, tapi aku heran kenapa saat bernyayi mampu membuat setiap inci kulitku merinding." Aku menggerutu sebal tanpa menoleh dan mempercepat laju berjalanku. Mengabaikan teman sekelasku yang Minseok sangat gilai.

Kenapa rasanya lorong ini seperti beratus-ratus meter?

"Ya! Luhan-ah! aniya... _Nuna_, tunggu," koreksi Kai menggeleng kecil dan menekannkan kata _nuna_. Emosi, aku mempercepat langkah lagi dan entah bagaimana kedua evil ini bisa menyeimbangi langkahku. Bahuku menjadi sasaran empuk bagi mereka sebagai sandaran tangan**.**

"Mwo? Nuna? Then you are my grandpa! Ah Jinjja.. bahkan umurku setahun dibawahmu," omelku melepas rangkulan mereka dan berhenti. Kalau tak ada Boa-saem pasti sudah kujitak keduanya. Aku berjalan menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari kerumunan itu.*anggep aja disini Luhan umurnya setahun dibawah Jongin, Chen, dan Sehun.

"aah... Nuna kita marah, Jongin-ah!" ledek Chen yang diikuti tawa Kai, mungkin juga teman-temannya.

"jangan buat _nuna-mu_ tambah kesal," kata seseorang yang kusadari adalah suara khas Sehun, ya itu dia.. suara manis yang sudah terpati di kepalaku.

Tunggu dulu bahkan dia ikut-ikutan? Ini hanya imajinasi atau mimpi?

Aku mencoba bersikap biasa, seperti yang kulakukan pada kedua Jong rese itu, meski tubuhku sempat mematung sekejap. Aneh, kaget, dan bingung tentu saja.

Sejak kapan ia mau berbicara lagi padaku?

"Oppa..." keluhku pura-pura tak bisa tolelir lagi dengan sebutan nuna. Menambah kamus heranku bertambah tebal karena sahutan namja bermarga Oh itu.

"Araseo.. araseo.." Jawab Sehun tersenyum tipis hampir membuatku terjatuh. Ia mengangkat kedua tangan seolah menyerah.

**Blush.**

_Kurasa pipiku memanas... Aaa... aku rindu senyuman itu... ups! Ani... sudah tidak lagi, Lu!_

Kenapa aku merasakan ini lagi.

"Cie...Nuna.." tambah Chen dan Jongin memecah kebingunganku sekaligus merusak rasa yang aneh ini.

"_Isshhh Diam!"_

_DASAR EVIL! _

Maki-ku dalam hati lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan berbelok pada kelasku yang asli. Takut-takut kulirik para manusia didalamnya, seketika akupun tersenyum lega, untung saja.

Mereka benar-benar 'teman' yang kuharapkan.

Ops.. apa aku sudah mengatakan salam Minseok pada Jongdae? Sepertinya aku lupa...

Ah, biarkan saja, lagipula aku sedang tidak mood untuk bicara dengan Chen, apa lagi Kai.

_Mianhae Minseok-ah, lain kali saja ya,_ batinku.

'**Something Like Winter'**

"Ahh... sesange..! hari ini aku senang sekali saat Henry-ge mengunjungiku... tapi kenapa perasaanku aneh ya Kyung?"

Curhatku pada salah seorang sahabatku, Kyungsoo yang juga seorang traine. Bahkan faktanya ia adalah adik seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Entahlah. Memang kenapa perasaanmu jadi aneh? Apa kau sakit lagi?" Aigo, matanya bulat sekali. Aku menggeleng meyakinkan Kyungsoo agar tidak khawatir lagi. Toh memang aku sudah tak pernah sakit lagi semenjak terakhir kali aku check up, dua bulan lalu.

"sukurlah, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Lu!" Katanya menenangkanku. Jemarinya mengelus bahuku lembut, Park Kyungsoo memang memiliki jiwa keibuan, aku akan iri dengan siapapun yang kelak bersanding dengannya.

"Mungkin!"

Tiba-tiba aku mengingat sesuatu,

"Hey, bagaimana yang kemarin?" aku menaikan alis.

"apanya?" tanyanya bingung. Aa... tatapannya sungguh menggemaskan.

"Itu... date mu dengan Jongin... apa kau sudah berpacaran dengannya?" godaku jahil. Sepertinya menggoda Kyungsoo akan menyegarkan suasana hatiku.

"Eh?" YAY! aku berhasil membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah. "a-apa yang kau katakan, kami hanya, hanya makan dan menonton film, itu saja! Lu!"

"Yakin hanya makan dan nonton, lalu kalung itu apa?" aku menujuk sebuah kalung emas putih yang menggantung di leher Kyungsoo. Bentuknya sih aku tak terlalu yakin, mirip ranting pohon yang di tekuk-tekuk. Tapi aku yakin bahwa tekukan itu sekilas membentuk 2 huruf K yang berlawanan arah. K! Iya huruf K!

"sudah kukatakan, ini hanya hadiah..."

Kyungsoo terlihat gelisah di depanku. Haha.. misiku berhasil...

"Baiklah... hanya 'hadiah'..." kataku sengaja menjeda, "Tapi dari orang tercinta.. haha" sambungku lagi. Kyungsoo kembali blushing, dan itu sungguh lucu...

"Kyung!" Seru suara berat membuat aku dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah suara di belakangku.

"Chanyeol oppa!" seru Kyungsoo memanggil kakaknya yang baru saja memasuki pintu kafetaria.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah meja dimana Kyungsoo dan Aku duduk, dia tersenyum hingga menampakan gigi sempurnanya dan membuat beberapa yeoja yang dilewatinya lupa menutup mulut. Kadang aku heran, kenapa ia tak menjadi bintang iklan sebuah sikat atau pasta gigi saja.

"Ya! Bebek kotak tunggu aku..!" Oh tidak aku rasa aku mengenal suara itu.

Kai.

"aku punya nama Kkamjongie...!" Balas suara cempreng yang tak kalah heboh.

Chen.

_SIALAN..._

Sinyal _danger-_ku seolah yang sudah dari tadi berbunyi terbukti, Chanyeol datang bersama kedua _setan kecil_, bukan... _**setan besar**_ karena telah berani memanggilku dengan panggilan nuna. Ya, benar _Duo __Big Evil Jongong_! **? Dimarahin fans Jongdaein,,$%**

"Ya tuhan mereka datang lagi" gumamku sambil menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. Ketika melihat kedua teman sekelasku itu tersenyum manis melihat ekspresi frustasiku. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat reaksiku terhadap temanku—bukan! evil, yah kedua evil tepatnya.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Kyungie, Anyeong Hantu" sapa Chen pada Kyungsoo dengan sedikit aegyo diikuti Kai yang hanya tersenyum macho, padahal dia Cuma modus, aku tahu Jongin cuma salting sebenernya, orang si Jongin naksir berat ama Kungsoo. Kemaren Nuna, sekarang Hantu,

Lu Han...

Baba dan Mama memberikan nama yang sangat bagus untukku, kenapa mereka dengan seenak jidat mengganti namaku?

apakah tak bisa hanya berkata LUHAN? Oh plis, aku tahu namaku tak susah diucapkan..

"Ah, ne anyeong... duduklah" jawab Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan mereka untuk duduk satu meja dengan kami.

Chen langsung ambil kursi paling pojok, sedang Kai mau gak mau jejeran juga dia ama kecengannya. Aku bersumpah ntu muka udah kaya areng yang kebakar.

"Soo, udah dibuka yang kemaren?" Kai bertanya ke Kyungsoo. Soo? Kyungsoo? Haha si Jongin masih manggil Kyungsoo sengan sebutan itu, aku kira udah berubah jadi Yang, ato Say, ato yeobo. Haha... ternyata sepertinya mereka belum pacaran. Dan itu membuatku gemas, bukankah mereka punya perasaan yang sama?

Kyungsoo ngangguk sambil nyeruput strawberry milknya. "Udah, cantik banget, thanks ya..." Kai hanya ngangguk sok cool, padahal biasanya langsung narsis banget. Ok, mungkin aku bakalan percaya lagi sama The Power Of Love! Eh ciyeee...

_kapan bisa kaya Kaisoo? Lagi? Dan kenapa ingatanku memunculkan wajah seseorang dengan surai peraknya?_

"Luhan-ah bukankah kau satu kelas dengan Kai dan Chen?" tanya Chanyeol padaku setelah kembali duduk dari mengambil makanan.

"Ne, waeyo," jawabku singkat, lalu menoleh pada kedua evil yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Jujur aku masih sedikit kesal atas perbuatan mereka dua hari lalu. Chanyeol mengeleng dan melanjutkan makan setelah melerai kedua dongsaengnya yang ternyata saling berebut.. alias menolak sayuran di piring mereka.

"Oppa, apakah mereka selalu seperti idiot? Maksudku menjahili siapa saja.." dahiku berkerut penasaran menunggu kata yang akan keluar dari bibir oppa nya Kyungsoo.

"Emm,, jarang.. Maksudku kadang mereka usil dan hampir membuat kami mati kadang mereka seperti malaikat kecil yang membanggakan kami.. Tapi kurasa otak jail itu punya si Chendol!" Chanyeol membisikan kata-katanya dengan tangan menutupi wajah kirinya. Secara tak langsung membela Kai, yang memang sudah diketahui publik, Chanyeol adalah fans Kai**#ini beneran loh fakta kalo om Yeol emang fans bang Kai.**

"Gue denger loh Yeol!" Sahut Chen dengan mulut penuh sandwich.

"oh.. gue kira kuping elo masih ada cureknya!" Ledek Chanyeol yang langsung dibonusi three ponit berupa sampah dari Chen.

Seperti meja lainnya, meja kami di penuhi dengan canda tawa, bahkan aku sudah melupakan kekesalanku pada kedua evil ini karena aku tak bisa lama-lama untuk terlihat marah.

Itulah kelemahanku.

Aku menyadari ada yang mendekati kami tapi tak menyangka mereka akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membuat jantungku hampir copot.

Tiba-tiba...

"Luhan-ah, bisa bicara sebentar? penting!" kata sebuah suara berat yang langsung membuat seluruh tubuhku merinding sebab berdesir dekat dengan telinga kananku. ***author merinding sendiri bayangin Kris bisik bisik tetangga.**

Segera aku mendongak dan terciptalah sakit di kepalaku karena membentur sesuatu yang menimbulkan dua bunyi 'Duk..' dan "Ouch.." bunyi pertama berasal dari kepalaku. Sedang bunyi kedua, ini yang ku bingungkan, aku mengenali suara ku yang kecil melengking, tapi juga ada suara besar dan berat.

Ketika menoleh ke belakang terlihat Kris menepuk-nepuk pelan jidatnya yang diikuti tawa oleh beberapa orang.

Ah ternyata kepalaku terbentur kepala naga burik satu ini-ups.. gue bisa di wushu adek sepupu gue... si Tao. Dia fans fanatiknya si Krissie(ini panggilan sayang Tao katanya)...

"Ya! Juggeshipeo? Neo...?" sebenarnya banyak kata yang ingin ku teriakkan, tapi karena ini di kaffe apa lagi ada seorang Seh...err… abaikan' jadi hanya itu yang keluar.

"Setidaknya kau tak tersedak…! Sakit tau!" omelnya.

"Ya! Ne, ne, ne... Ada apa?" kataku singkat, aku malas untuk berdebat dengan idola Tao.

"Kau dipanggil Boa-saem untuk ke kantor Sajangnim." Jawabnya masih kesal seperti anak kecil, membuat image coolnya luntur seketika.

Aku mengambil sebuah benda dari tas dan menyerahkannya pada Kris.

"Eh iya, nih dari Tao, katanya 'sepesial buat Fan-fan-ge' nya!" aku menirukan suara Zitao saat dia memohon untuk memberikan kotak kecil ini pada Kris secara pribadi.

"Ah... panda imut itu? Beri aku nomor ponselnya, aku ingin berterima kasih... thanks Lu!" Balas Kris setelah aku mendekte nomor Tao. Tak ada salahnya bukan memberi yeoja mirip panda itu sebuah kejutan.

Aku segera menghabiskan susu vanilla milikku. Kris tinggal dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya, tapi tidak dengan Sehun yang mengambil sepotong sandwich milik Kai lalu mendahuluiku keluar. Sehun? SEHUN?

Aku tertegun sejenak melihat punggung yang dulunya hangat jika dipeluk itu menjauh didepanku...

"ya! Albino sinting! Itu punya gue, beli aja sendiri...!" omel kai terdengar sayup-sayup. Membuatku kembali tersadar dan segera melangkah pergi,

"salah sapa, tadi filet gue lo embat... paipai" bales Sehun nyengir. Aku terkekeh kecil, selalu seperti itu... dasar..

Pikiranku kembali kepada alasan kenapa sajangnim agency ini ingin bertemu diriku? Apa prestasiku selama ini menurun, sehingga aku harus menerima ceramahan seperti yang dikatakan beberapa traine—karena aku belum pernah mendapat nilai evaluasi dibawah standar—jika mereka penilaian buruk? Bukankan baru seminggu yang lalu Boa-saem menyuruhku mengikuti casting drama? Mungkinkah aku mendapat kritikan, oh tidak, apa mungkin aku akan di keluarkan...? Andwaee...

"Wae? Andwae... tak mungkin.. ya tuhan tolong aku, eottohke? Aahh..."gumamku pelan menggenggam semua jemariku. Aku mulai takut, jika saja...

Pria didepanku—Sehun melambatkan langkahnya sehingga kini ia berjalan di sebelahku, kemudian berkata pelan tapi tetap dengan senyum err... Ditahan? Molla.. ,

"Mungkin akan sedikit mengejutkanmu, jauhkan pikiran burukmu, Lu.."

Aku menoleh padanya menuntut informasi lebih. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum kecil, dan menjawab...

"Itu akan mengejutkanmu, hanya itu yang aku dengar... annyeong." Ia naik ke tangga lantai 3 dan menghilang bersama dua namja yang kukenali sebagai Jongmyun dan Kyuhyun. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia berbicara padaku setelah insiden 'itu'...

'**Something Like Winter'**

Setelah sampai di depan ruangan yang kutuju, aku menghela nafas kemudian mengetuk pintu dengan pelan.

"Annyeonghaseyo..." aku membungkuk 90 drajat memberi salam pada beberapa orang di ruangan.

Aku mengenal orang di sofa sebelah kiri, Youngmin-sajangnim dan Boa-saem dan di samping kanan terdapat Yooji unnie (manager para rookies) kemudian salah satu juri casting drama yang kuikuti seminggu lalu, untuk yang lainnya aku tak tahu.

"Duduklah... dan perkenalkan dirimu," kata CEO sambil tersenyum.

"Annyeoghaseyo! Lu Han imnida.." perkenalan singkat dariku pada keduaa orang yang sudah duduk kembali itu.

Aku yakin pasti salah masuk ruangan jika Kim Youngmin-sajangnim tak menyuruhku duduk. Kebingungan masih menyelimuti otakku, entah apa ini yang pasti aku belum tahu. Yang pasti bukan masalah dikeluarkan karena ternyata Sooman-sajangnim tak ada di sini melainkan CEO satunya lagi.

'**Something Like Winter'**

"jinjja?" kataku bingung setelah bisa mendapatkan suaraku kembali tepat ketika hanya aku dan Yoonji unnie yang ada di ruangan. Walau rasa takut menyelimuti hatiku tapi mulutku tak bisa kuhentikan untuk mengomel pelan.

"Mereka melihatmu bermain drama di showcase sekolah akhir tahun lalu. Itulah mengapa kau mendapat peran utama di video musik ini. Jangan bingung! Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik, Luhan!" Kata Yoonji unnie tersenyum sambil menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Ne, Saem," hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku, walau banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan perihal kenapa harus kolaborasi dengan EXO?

"Tadi... Mereka juga memintamu ikut andil di album ini bareng Kyungsoo. kau dengar sendiri kan, jadi dalam waktu dekat ini kau akan sibuk untuk persiapan. Bukannya kau punya pengalaman waktu kecil?"

"Ah ne, tapi itu sudah hampir sebilan tahun lalu..."

"Tenang saja, Luhan... Aku yakin kau bisa, apa lagi kau teman akrab mereka... dan soal casting itu mungkin pengumumannya seminggu lagi... Ok, Luhan?" kata Yoonji unnie dengan sungguh-sungguh mengakhiri pertemuan sore ini.

"Tapi... bagaimana aku bisa tenang.. jika lawan mainku adalah... orang yang pernah merasakan sakit hati karenaku?" Lirih Luhan pelan.

'**Something Like Winter'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TeBeCe**

**Alias To be Continue—**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Walau gue udah cuap-cuap diatas, ada satu hal lagi...**

**Gue mau nanya ini mau dibuat lanjut apa gak?**

**Kalo lanjut mungkin ini bakalan jadi threshoot!**

**And Review Jusseyo...!**

**-Hyo-**

**Happy birthday ya buat anak gue, Taozi besok 2 Mei hoho... **

**moga gak manja lagi, tambah cool, tambah macho, and tambah di sayang ama Kris**

**Ketawan deh gue taoris shipper.. Yup gue takut gak bisa update besok so... gue bwa cerita ini hari ini deh...**

**.**

**Plis panggil gue Hyo aja, biar akrab gitu, jangan Thor ya(gue bukan super hero 'Im Thor!' ikutan suho waktu mau mukul pala Kris, Xiu, ma Luhan), walau gue seorang author tapi lebih enak kalo manggil Hyo, uniie, ato saeng juga boleh.. ok..**

**!...Happy review...!**


End file.
